peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Electronic Music
Electronic music is music that employs electronic musical instruments, digital instruments and circuitry-based music technology. Pure electronic instruments do not have vibrating strings, hammers, or other sound-producing mechanisms. Devices such as the theremin, synthesizer, and computer can produce electronic sounds. In the 1960s, live electronics were pioneered in America and Europe, Japanese electronic musical instruments began having an impact on the music industry, and Jamaican dub music emerged as a form of popular electronic music. In the early 1970s, the monophonic Minimoog synthesizer and Japanese drum machines helped popularize synthesized electronic music. In the 1970s, electronic music began having a significant influence on popular music, with the adoption of polyphonic synthesizers, electronic drums, drum machines, and turntables, through the emergence of genres such as disco, krautrock, new wave, synth-pop, hip hop and EDM. In the 1980s, electronic music became more dominant in popular music, with a greater reliance on synthesizers, and the adoption of programmable drum machines such as the Roland TR-808 and bass synthesizers such as the TB-303. Electronically produced music became prevalent in the popular domain by the 1990s, because of the advent of affordable music technology. Contemporary electronic music includes many varieties and ranges from experimental art music to popular forms such as electronic dance music. (Read more at Wikipedia). Links To Peel Pushed forward by technological innovations, electronic music continued to offer Peel “something I haven't heard before”, while falling equipment prices opened up the field to outsiders without conventional musical skills, challenging the perceived domination of “white boys with guitars”. Phil Oakey of Human League recalled: “We were laughing at the bands that learned to play guitars, because they bothered learning three chords. We didn't even do that. We used one finger.”https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJSznYe-jBE Although electronic music sometimes provoked opposition from critics as not “real music”, Peel was happy to put it up against more standard fare, including electronic cover versions of rock and roll classics by Silicon Teens and outlandish interpretations of 'I Left My Heart In San Francisco' by artists on the Ralph label of the Residents. The 2000 Festive Fifty featured 'The Light 3000', a futuristic re-imagining of the Smiths' 'There Is a Light That Never Goes Out' by German electronic combination Schneider TM vs KPT.Michi.Gan. From the very start of his British DJ career, Peel played records which included elements of electronic music. Some groups who emerged in the mid-1960s, like the Yardbirds and the Who, utilised "unmusical" sounds created by amplified instruments, such as feedback and distortion, in their work, while the Beatles' records increasingly exploited the possibilities of the recording studio on tracks such as 'Tomorrow Never Knows' and 'Strawberry Fields Forever', eventually producing a purely electronic composition, 'Revolution No. 9', on their 1968 "White Album", The Beatles. '' Of the artists Peel featured on the Perfumed Garden and on his early BBC shows, the Velvet Underground, Mothers of Invention and Pink Floyd were all influenced by developments in electronic music in the classical music world, which had been gathering momentum in the 1950s and 1960s. His 1967 favourite Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds has been seen as one of the fiirst electronic pop albums, thanks to the contributions of Paul Beaver and Mort Garson. Other groups such as White Noise (who included Delia Derbyshire from the BBC Radiophonic Workshop) and the United States Of America made more extensive use of electronics, using early synthesisers and similar instruments in place of conventional guitars, keyboards or orchestras. Peel sometimes played them on Night Ride, alongside pieces by "serious" electronic composers such as Terry Rliey, Tod Dockstader, Les Structures Sonores Lasry-Baschet and Milton Subotnick. By the early 1970s electronic composers and avant-garde pop musicians were aware of each other's work. Peel had mentioned Karlheinz Stockhausen on the Perfumed Garden, as one of the the famous people selected by the Beatles for the cover of the ''Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band LP. Stockhausen also inspired many Krautrock artists such as Tangerine Dream and Kraftwerk. German and other European bands like these sometimes used exclusively electronic instruments, and Peel was enthusiastic enough to encourage the movement by playing their records on his shows. There was little comparable British music heard on Top Gear, apart from the work of Ron Geesin, while American music on Peel's shows in this period was played on conventional instruments, other than a few exceptions like Beaver and Krause and Tonto's Expanding Head Band. But in the meantime, synthesisers and other electronic instruments were becoming cheaper and easier to obtain. They began to be featured not just in the line-ups of avant-garde influnced groups like Roxy Music but on many kinds of pop records, from simple pop singles to disco, jazz-rock and dub reggae records, as well as the elaborate studio productions typical of the era. By the mid-'70s, electronic sounds had become part of mainstream pop. While punk stuck largely to standard guitar-based lineups, with electronic alternatives such as Suicide given a rough reception by UK live audiences, the overturning of the musical old guard opened up a space in which different types of electronic music were heard more often on Peel's show, particularly after the unexpected commercial breakthrough of session veteran Gary Numan in 1979. Even at the height of punk, Peel session bands such as Ultravox were introducing more electronic elements into a rock format, influenced by earlier German outfits, while the “Berlin” albums of David Bowie and Eno provided an icy European template for post-punk session bands such as Magazine, Simple Minds and Joy Division. Early incarnations of outfits such as Echo & The Bunnymen deployed drum machines for live performances. The DJ was keen to support independent labels that focused on electronic music, such as Industrial, Mute and Some Bizarre, including leftfield offerings from the likes of Throbbing Gristle, Einstürzende Neubauten and Cabaret Voltaire. In the UK national charts, a string of former Peel session artist followed Numan to success with variations of post-Kraftwerk synthpop, such as Blancmange, Black, China Crisis, Depeche Mode, Heaven 17, Human League, OMD, and Ultravox. Incorporating elements from New York dance music, New Order pointed a new way forward for UK electronic music and the Peel show with the release of 'Blue Monday', which reached #1 in the 1983 Festive Fifty. Subsequently, U.S. innovations from rap, techno and house music proved influential as electronic dance music found a regular home on Peel's programme, including sessions and Festive Fifty entries for 808 State, A Guy Called Gerald, Coldcut and Orbital, alongside more abstract electronic offerings from Aphex Twin, Orb and others. Guitar-based session bands such as Primal Scream and My Bloody Valentine even received dance remixes from producer Andrew Weatherall (Sabres Of Paradise, Two Lone Horsemen), while Peel show regulars Stereolab revived vintage electronic sounds from the krautrock of earlier decades. In 1996, the DJ included Dave Archive One by UK techno producer Dave Clarke in an all-time Top 20 Albums list for The Guardian. In June 1998, the lineup of the Meltdown festival curated by Peel featured electronic music artists spanning the decades of his Radio One show, from 60s pioneers Silver Apples (playing with members of Blur), American punk duo Suicide and a live special of artists on the Warp electronic dance label to contemporary outfits such as Adventures In Stereo, Add N To X, Propellerheads and XOL DOG 400. On 08 October 1998, a special live techno DJ night was arranged at Maida Vale to celebrate 100 releases on Berlin's Tresor label. At the end of the millennium, Peel listeners picked synth-laden Joy Division track 'Atmosphere' as their all-time favourite song in the 2000 Festive Fifty.Bernard Sumner discusses writing the song with equipment found in Cargo Studio in Synth Britainnia (via YouTube) (from around 27.35), after the synth he built at home from a kit failed to work. See Also *Made In Sheffield: The Birth Of Electronic Pop Links *Wikipedia *FACT: The greatest electronic albums of the 1950s and 1960s *Synth Britannia (BBC TV doc), via YouTube References Category:Genres